Shaman KingNext tournament
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: This is 500 years after Yoh and the others and the next tournament comes again their decendants participate in it what adventures await them? Please review first SK fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 introductions

I've been wanting to write this for a whilethey don't seem to want to restart Shman king at all so I decided to create this because I wanted to do a next tournament fanfictioion

Kai Oyamada was a normal looking high school kid apart he was a shmana that of which his ancestory was kept from him, so he could at least see spirits.

That would all change soon when Rosemary Asakura walked into his classroom.

"Class!" his teacher, Miss.Mitsuki called. "We have a new student Rosemary Asakura" Kai looked up to see a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes stood at the front of the classroom. "You may sit next to Oyamada-san" Miss.Mitsuki said and pointed to Kai.

"Yes ma'am"Rosemary said going and sitting next to Kai she had blue headphones on. But still was listening to the teacher somewhat. She sat holding her head part of the time but that was because she had the same powers as Anna a spirit medium as well as Yoh's herataige and she had a terrible headache because she could hear and read people's thoughts and had not learned to control it fully yet.

Rosemary after school was seen leaning against a grave in the cemetery, Yoh Asakura's grave, to be exact asleep waiting for night to come because most spirits aside from the one floating beside the girl came out but Yoh and Manta also had something to do in the spirit world that day so they said they would be there at night.Rosemary had to tell Manta she had found his ancestor Manta had asked her to track him down to tell him of his herataige and help him find a guardian ghost to get into the tournament possibly. He had learned from the boy's parents who recently had passed.that they had not told him of what had happened in the past and they regretted it.

"Please" Manta had begged. Rosemary at that time was living at her grandfather's house still studying and had just recently moved.

"Alright alright I'll do it"Rosemary said in an annoyed tone like Anna would have been with Yoh and she still was in her old age and spirit wise.


	2. Chapter 2 You are a Shaman

I know the last chapter sucked but I will try to make it better as it goes along.

Chapter 2- you are a shaman

Kai wondered why Rosemary was there at the cemetery and her semi familiar voice penetrated his thoughts as he was walking passed and not out loud either "Oyamada-san come here"

He of course obeyed because Kai was now curious as to how she was communicating that way. Kya, her dog demon spirit, gorlwed some but his famila aura made her shut up. "How did you did you do that?" Kai asked

"Oh if you knew what I was I would be considered powerful by a lot of people"Rosemary said without opening an eye,

"TELL ME!" Kai exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Wait"Rosemary said simply, it was almost dark and Manta and Yoh appeared.

"GAH! SPIRITS!" Kai said jumping back in surprise.

"Hey wait don't go!"Manta called in a quite tone. "Rose is that him?"

"Yes Manta it is" Rosemary said standing and stretching.

"What do you want with me?" Kai exclaimed as Manta stepped up.

This time it was Yoh's turn to speak. "To tell you what you are and why you can see ghosts and well spirits same thing"

Now Kai was really curious "Ok then what am I?"

Rosemary stepped foreward "You are a shaman as I am"

"Then how are you able to read my thoughts?" Kai asked a little scared.

"I am a spirit medium and a shaman, Yoh being my shaman ancestor and Anna his wife a spirit medium."

Kai of course had heard both words before and had researched them it was on his mind now.


	3. Chapter 3 Zeke Returns

I would apperticate some reviews people!

Chapter 3-Zeke Returns.

Kai was then told the whole story. Rosemary could tell he was relieved to find out that he didn't have a birth defect or something like that. Kai then saw Rosemary, Yoh and Manta stiffen he too felt the odd aura they sensed coming their way.

Yoh was the first to break the unnatural silence. "It's Zeke my brother!"

Rosemary stood her hand was on her sword. "I know what he wants too," she said with a smirk

Soon they four came face to face with Zeke, Rosemary stared straight into his eyes.

"What a pleasant reunion brother" Zeke said ignoring Rosemary for a moment.

Anger flashed across Yoh's face as Manta his behind Kai who took after his mother and was tall. "Yes it is Zeke" Yoh answered in a cold tone.

"What do you want?" rosemary finally asked.

"Oh you know perfectly well what I want" He said and grabbed her chin. "I want you to wok for me"

"Yes right I'm standing in front of Yoh my ancestor and your brother no I will not"Rosemary said growling. "Like I would work for you"

Zeke just smiled though it was cold and fake. "Just as stubborn as Yoh I see"

Rosemary had already spirit united with Kya and Zeke reached out to grab her she grabbed his wrist and dug her now long claws into his wrist.

"Leave Zeke"Rosemary said as her hand caught fire and Kya put it out Zeke left and Rosemary was left with a very burnt right hand.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked as Rosemary fell to her knees. Kai ran to her and saw her hand. "How did he do that?"

"Zeke was spirit bonded with a fire spirit incredible power"Rosemary answered with a huff.

"Was that the evil dude you were talking about?" Kai asked.

Rosemary nodded. "Zeke has returned"


End file.
